It's Time to Take Out the Trash
by superluvoreos
Summary: Jason Todd doing his job in Future's End issue- wrote this for class so it's different


p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Jason Todd or the story line here from DC. /strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"a name="OLE_LINK1"aspan style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;""Take your shot now!" The detective yells at the other cops when they sight me leaning on the roof of the nearby warehouse. Too slow for them. I've got the upper hand here./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"I push the trigger button, and the bombs that I had set up earlier in the buildings surrounding the cops go off with a loud bang. Smoke spreads out across the area, knocking out anyone that was nearby. I race away from the area across the rooftops, hiding in the shadows from any other lurking officers. They didn't even see me leaving, let alone have a chance at taking a shot at me for killing their corrupt dolt of a mayor. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;""Red Hood is on foot, and escaping! I repeat I have lost sight of the Red Hood! He has killed the mayor, and is now on the run!" One of the hundreds of cops yells into their radio feed that I had hacked into. If only they knew that their beloved mayor was allowing the trafficking of drugs along with women and children throughout their city. Half of their problems have been erased already with that guy dead, but no, they just have to keep coming after me.span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"I really can't blame these cops for that slight hesitation that they always have, even to kill an infamous vigilante like myself, the Red Hood. It's part of the reason why I didn't actually kill them. I only used the bombs as a distraction so I can have a clean getaway. They're cops. They're just doing their jobs to protect the people of this city unlike the guy that I just put down six feet under. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"I've been working on my own for a while now with my unique job to eliminate the people who just use others for their own personal gain. Most people don't think I'm doing justice since I'm killing, but I disagree with that. Obviously. It's a better system of ending the criminal's rule, instead of putting them in jail just so they'll escape and kill more people for no reason. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"For example, my next target is Jack Leek. His name should be a simple warning to anyone who thinks buying computer software from his company, Leek Company. Honestly, people should take a hint. Leek's products take personal information from their customers, and send it all right back to him. He's got a big network that blackmails and takes millions of dollars from people who were using his computers. There's been plenty of reoccurring events that it's alerted the public enough to result in bad business for him lately. Problem is, federal prosecutors are having trouble convicting him as guilty because a little bit of bribing can go a long way in the world. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"I already sent my signature to him eleven hours ago, and Leek already knows that he's going to die, even if he's hired a whole platoon of soldiers to guard him. He can't go to the police since then he would have to be a little honest and explain why I'm coming after him. Leek has twelve hours to repent or die, a just warning that no one ever takes up even if they've had it drilled into their heads that the Red Hood has not failing in his kill, ever. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"I tap the side of my red helmet, where the name Red Hood comes from. It has it's own high-tech computer in it, which easily hacks into their radio. "Hey, hello? Can you hear me?"span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;""Who are you?" The commander that was protecting Leek angrily yells into the feed. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;""Listen here. I understand that protecting the son of a bitch in that apartment is your way of getting your income, but like I said before, he's a son of a bitch. You all know what he's guilty of, even if the jury every trial he's ever been in disagrees with that." I know that I've got their attention now. "So, I'm giving you a chance to leave here without landing in the morgue. You've got five seconds, what's it going to be?" I already know that all of them are going to stand their ground, which is part of the reason why I only count to three. span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;""That's that." I smirk when my private jet flies in front of the twenty story building on the edge of the city. I've got plenty ofspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span'little' toys that make this job a billion times easier. A whole armory of missiles and other weapons immediately start to rain fire on the apartment. /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK1;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK2;"It's time to take out the trash.span/span /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongAN: I wrote this for my creative writing class, and it was supposed to be an essay about morals, but it turned into a new story meant to be like the Future's End comic from Red Hood and the Outlaws. Hope you enjoyed it!strong/p 


End file.
